Paid Back
by DonutDemon30
Summary: Part 2 of 'I'll Pay You Back'. Pearl pays Lapis back even though Lapis wasn't holding tabs.


Winter break. The air is near freezing outside. The sun sets too early. There's snow everywhere. /Fucking everywhere/.

"I'll be home around noon tomorrow. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Lapis' dad leaves with a wink and shuts the door.

Pearl sits with a blush across her cheeks and Lapis just rolls her eyes. "Whatever." They hear his car start and before long it pulls out of the driveway and onto the street, leaving the sound of the engine to slowly die down. Lapis crawls under her blankets and switches the TV on with a remote by her bed. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, sure…" Pearl shifts uncomfortably before climbing under the cover with Lapis. She leans her head on the others shoulder. Lapis wraps an arm around her as she scrolls through Netflix.

"Okay. I'll do anything unless it's a Christmas movie. Other than that, you can choose whatever."

Pearl thinks for a moment. "I'm okay with anything."

"Ugh. You always have to leave the tough decisions to me, don't you?" Lapis smiles at her girlfriend. Pearl laughs and shakes her head. "Dweeb." She scrolls through fast and stops at a random movie in the 'Gay and Lesbian' section. "'Blue Is The Warmest Color' it is then."

They watch for a little bit. Lapis struggling to read the subtitles as fast as they come up and Pearl tries to ignore the fact that love doesn't happen like this. They're only about twenty minutes in when there's a sex scene that isn't between two girls so Pearl stops paying attention. "This is too hetrosexual for my liking."

Lapis bursts out laughing and mutes the TV. "Did you seriously just say that? I mean, I get it, but out of all the ways you could have said it-!" The blue haired girl rolls on her side.

"I'm sorry I'm too gay to watch this." Pearl rolls her eyes.

Lapis notices and holds in her laughter. "No, no. It's not that." Her giggles reduce to just a smile. "I fucking love you." She turns to face Pearl.

"I know." Pearl nuzzles into the others neck and blows a raspberry there.

"Agh-! No. None of that." But she says it with a tone that is anything but mad.

The pink haired one gives the other a small kiss before pulling back to study her face. "You know… I still haven't paid you back."

"Hm?" Lapis looks over, not remembering what she means.

"I haven't paid you back yet." Pearl slips a leg between the other girls and pulls her closer that way.

The blue one's cheeks grow a dark shade of pink as she recalls. "Oh yeah… You haven't" A small smile forms on her lips. "Would you like to maybe do that?" She asks almost shyly.

Pearl takes a deep breath. "Yeah but I think it would only be fair to start the way we started last time. But with you…" She clears her throat, not used to talking dirty quite yet. "Pleasuring yourself first."

Lapis' breath catches somewhere between her throat and lungs and she wonders when her girlfriend got this kinky. "Alright."

Pearl sits up and moves the sit at the bottoms of the bed, facing Lapis. She takes a breath, closes her eyes for a moment, opens them and takes another deep breath. "I'm ready when you are."

Lapis props herself up against the headboard. "Can we like, kiss first? Or am I just supposed to go in dry?"

"Just a little bit. I don't want you to hurt yourself." She crawls up to Lapis and presses their lips together.

It doesn't start out slow like their normal make out sessions do. It just goes straight to the deep kiss. Teeth bite and nip, tongues battle and breath quickens. Lapis isn't even sure who's mouth her tongue is in anymore. And she's trying to think of anything to describe how amazing it feels to be kissed like this. But it ends too quickly. Pearl pulls away with Lapis' lip between her teeth. When she releases it, she goes back to sitting at the bottom of the bed.

"Fuck, Pearl." She says in a breathless whine.

"Are you okay to proceed now? Or should I give you another moment?"

"I got it." Lapis lifts up her hips and unbuckles her belt and pants.

"Could you… Do it on top of the covers…?" Pearl asks.

Lapis can't think of another time where Pearl's cheeks have been redder. She doesn't reply, just kicks away her blankets and finishes pulling her pants down. She pushes the blankets and her pants onto the floor. The blue one strips off her tee shirt, leaving her in just her tan bra and blue boyshorts. Pearl runs her eyes over every inch of skin she can see, making Lapis' cheeks match hers.

She starts with her boobs. Slips her hand under her bra and feels around, tweaks her own nipples between her thumb and pointer. Rolls them until they're tender to touch. Her hands roam over her stomach and she catches Pearl's eyes following them lower. She smirks but continues on. Her thumbs hook on her waistband, fingers tapping, deciding where to go next. After a moment she decides the underwear needs to go so she slides them down, adding them to the pile on her floor. She can feel her own wetness on the top insides of her thighs and buttcheeks. A quiet groan escapes her. She closes her eyes and pretends that Pearl isn't watching her every move. Her hand cups her lips and clit, holding it still for a moment, enjoying the sensation it brings before rubbing very slowly up and down. She bites her lip and applies more pressure, her palm going lower until it's over the source of the wetness. "Fucking christ…" Lapis moans.

"Lapis…" Pearl whines back. "Lay the fuck down."

The girl in question removes her hand slowly and lays back until she's flat on the bed. Reluctantly she opens her eyes to see Pearl bending Lapis' legs and spreading them apart. Pearl places kisses down the side of Lapis' thighs, then down her stomach. "Fuck, Pearl- Don't tease."

"I'm just making sure you feel good." She says in a low tone. She puts a leg on each of her shoulders and bites the inside of her thigh, earning a moan from the other. Pearl decides she has endured enough and hooks her arm around Lapis' leg, her thumb lifting up the hood of her clit. She takes it into her mouth, sucking on it until Lapis lets out a frustrated groan.

"You're s-so fucking mean-!" Pearl laughs, sending vibrations through the clit in her mouth. She plants heavy kisses down the others slick folds, a whine escaping Lapis with everyone, until she comes to Lapis' dripping hole, where she pulls back.

"Sit on my face, please." She lays down beside the panting girl.

She obliges quickly, shifting a thigh on each side of Pearl's head before lowering herself onto an awaiting mouth. Immediately, she lets out a moan, hands going to Pearl's hair, trying her hardest not to rock her hips. Despite her effort, she grinds down when Pearl sticks her tongue in. "A-ah! Pearl! Fuckfuckfuckfuck-!" Her mind is clouded with white steam and all she can hear is Pearl, moaning with her. A knot forms in her lower stomach and she can feel it already become loose. "Mm-mh! Agh- I'm gonna-! Pearl!"

Lapis can barely finish her sentence before the knot comes loose and her mind becomes too foggy to function. Her breath disappears and all that's left is the sensation. Pearl works her through her orgasm, licking up every drop, making sure Lapis can get every bit of delight. Eventually, Lapis lifts herself up from Pearl's face and lays on top of her. Her exhausted body buzzing in the aftermath.

"You're the best…"

"So are you." Pearl smiles, running her fingers along Lapis' scalp.

"I hope you know I wasn't keeping tabs or anything… I like making you come undone."

Pearl kisses the top of her forehead. "I know. I just needed a clever way to start all of it."

Lapis looks up at her. "Do you want me to…?"

"No, it's fine." She gives a warm smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
